Loewe (Megiddo)
Model number: 'Mk8-M9X4 *'Code name: Jaguar *'Unit type: '''prototype eighth generation knightmare frame *'Manufacturer: Euroknight GmbH *'''Operator: European Union *'First deployment:' unknown *'Accommodation:' pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso *'Dimensions:' overall height 4.54 meters *'Weight:' combat weight 8.51 metric tons *'Armor materials:' unknown *'Powerplant:' energy filler, replaceable electrical cartridge, uses Yggdrasil drive superconductor transfer system, power output rating unknown *'Equipment and design features:' **2 x Auger Sensor Camera, mounted in head as goggle eyes, range unknown **Landspinner High-Mobility Propulsion System, mounted in legs **Vector Flight System, mounted on backpack, allows atmospheric flight *'Fixed Armaments:' **2 x SaH210 Slash Harken, mounted on hips **2 x BzS100 Blitzschwert, mounted on backpack, hand-carried in use ** 4 x BzF40 62mm Blitzfaust, two mounted on each forearm *'Optional armaments:' ** 1 x BzG301 37mm Blitzgewehr, storable on backpack, hand-carried in use ** 1 x StG45 27mm Assault Rifle w/ Bayonet, storable on backpack, hand-carried in use **1 x RPzB40 92mm Rocket Launcher, mountable on backpack, hand-carried in us *'Fanfictions featured:' Code Geass Megiddo *'Pilot(s):' Erich Hartmann * Creator(s): Wing Zero Alpha ---- Appearance: For the Jaguar, its design is based on that of the Berga Dalas from Mobile Suit Gundam F91, but KF-ied and minus the built in shot lancer on the right arm. Both of its arms mount blitzfausts, two each, in a similar manner to how the Akatsuki Jikisanshiyo has its radiant wave rockets, while it mounts a pair of blitzschwerts on its back like the Lancelot has its MVS. As well, the blitzgewehr looks like a short barreled KF version of the MG 42 machine gun. Description: Developed as the European Union's breakthrough eighth generation knightmare frame, the Mk8-M9X4 Jaguar was one of the most cutting edge designs to be fully produced and fielded in great quantity. Based on the seventh generation Mk7-B7R1 Loewe, the personal knightmare frame of General Erwin "Desert Lion" Rommel, the Jaguar, much like most eighth generation knightmare frames, does away with many of its predecessor's "excessive" features to make it more economical and easier to produce, but still retains high performance. In that area, the Jaguar is on par with its fated rival, Britannia's RPI-212 Vincent. From the onset, the Jaguar is designed primarily for a combination of durability and offensive power, featuring dense armor to weather attacks as with most European knightmares, and an assortment of weapons ranging from the standard slash harkens, hand-held machine guns and rocket launchers, arm mounted blitzfausts carried over from the Mk5-H4N6 Leopard, and the same blitzschwert (German for "lightning sword") and blitzgewehr (German for "lightning gun") weapons first experimented on by the Loewe. Though they appear similar to the MVS weapons utilized by the Z-01 Lancelot, the blitzschwerts function by generating streams of ionic energy along their blades, superheating them so that they can cut deeper as well as allowing them to "short out" most electrical systems with each cut. As for the latter, the blitzgewehr is essentially a hand-held ion cannon capable of launching ionic bursts over a long distance as either steady streams or single/rapid fire shots. Though the Jaguar quickly becomes a popular design, it is still in the experimental stages by the time Great World War II is declared, and much like Britannia's difficulties with the Vincent, the EU has some initial difficulty deploying it amongst is various forces. However, Euroknight has managed to ship out several first line units to the EU's best pilots, if only to gather further data for production. In 2022 a.t.b., one such unit is sent to the North African front and assigned to Colonel Erich Hartmann of the German State Forces Afrika Corps, better known as the "Knight of the Skies" for both his skills in aerial combat and his promotion of chivalry, which is uncommon amongst Europeans. Hartmann would use his Jaguar to fend off the Britannians assault in the Libyan capital of Tripoli, before staging a duel with the Britannian commander, Eleventh Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, and his IFX-V301 Gawain. After an intense fight to the finish, Lelouch would manage to destroy the Jaguar at the very last moment, killing Hartmann in the process.